Dino Days
by vic the hedgehog
Summary: tuvieron un accidente aéreo, por suerte se salvaron de ahogarse encontrando una isla en medio del océano pacífico, pero la dicha no les durara demasiado, pues pronto descubrirán que no están solos. están atrapados en una isla repleta de monstruos que debieron haber estado extintos hace más de 65 millones de años
1. La isla

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic The Hedgehog, y este es mi sexto fic en Fanfiction, así como mi primer fic de School Days. En primera quiero decir que si notan algún error en el fic, me avisen y me den consejos para mejorar.**

**En segunda, no critiquen tan duro, como ya dije es mi primer fic de School Days.**

**Aviso: este fic es una combinación del universo de School Days con una historia un poco inspirado en el juego Dino Crisis (un juego muy bueno de terror, aunque la segunda y la tercera entrega no me convencieron tanto) la serie de la cual está inspirada la historia pertenece a Capcom. Los personajes de School Days (Juego), así como algunos del juego Cross Days, pertenecen a la compañía Overflow. La Historia es, a excepción de algunos detalles como ya dije, de mi completa invención. **

**Dino Days**

**Capitulo 1: La Isla**

Todo estaba en confusión, no sabía dónde estaba, quien era, de quienes era todos aquellos gritos que se escuchaban. Luego, la confusión se disipo, y abrió los ojos. Se llamaba Makoto Itou, tenía 17 años, era estudiante de preparatoria en la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba en el mar?

Intento recordar, ¡claro!, los cuatro primeros grupos de primer* semestre de la preparatoria habían ganado una especie de viaje al continente americano, pagado por la escuela y por el gobierno, al principio a los ganadores les habían dado lecciones de inglés, y después de que estuvieran lo suficientemente capacitados para el viaje.

**(N/A: No estoy seguro si están en primer o segundo semestre de preparatoria)**

Recordando un poco, debían ser más de cuarenta o cincuenta alumnos los que viajaban emocionados, en un avión bastante grande. El viaje fue magnífico, hasta que llegaron al punto de la tormenta. Se habían encontrado con una tormenta eléctrica que había dañado las turbinas y los motores del avión, haciendo que este cayera al mar. Volteo alrededor, viendo a los chicos y chicas asustados gritando y nadando, aunque algunos no sabia y se hundía, algunos era rescatados, pero otros muy pocos no tenían la misma suerte. Entonces Makoto se fijo en una chica sumergida, inconsciente, al parecer no sabía nadar.

Tenía pelo negro, y era bastante guapa, Makoto la había visto antes en el avión, pero no sabía su nombre. Entonces él se sumergió en el agua, en un intento de rescatarla.

0-0-0-0-0

_Una hora antes_

¿No te parece emocionante esto, Makoto?-pregunto emocionada la chica de pelo corto y de color marrón oscuro.

La verdad que si, Sekai-contesto él, mirando por la ventana.

-siempre quise conocer Estados Unidos, dicen que tienen muchas cosas interesantes

-yo sinceramente me hubiera gustado visitar Europa

-anda, no seas tan amargado-dijo alegremente la chica.

-no soy amargado-dijo él, molesto.

-sí, claro-contesto ella burlonamente.

Y empezó a llamarlo "amargado", pero él la ignoro y vio al resto de los pasajeros, vio a Otome y a su grupo de amigas "hablando"-o al menos eso parecía-con una chica de pelo negro. Luego, tapo la ventana y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, pero en el fondo no estaba tranquilo, sentía como si algo malo fuera a suceder.

Y en una hora eso iba a suceder, y lo peor aún faltaba por llegar.

0-0-0-0-0

Salió del agua con la chica de pelo negro en brazos, y esta sacaba el agua tosiendo.

-G-Gracias-dijo débilmente.

-Aun no me agradezcas-contesto Makoto, buscando con la mirada alguna señal de tierra, y entonces vio esa isla, años más tarde, se seguiría arrepintiendo de haberla visto-por allá, ¡todos, naden hacia aquella isla!

Y así lo hicieron, los muchachos supervivientes llegaron a la costa de la isla y se recostaron en la arena, exhaustos.

-Gracias, de nuevo-dijo tímidamente la chica.

-De nada-contesto el-me llamo Makoto Itou, tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kotonoha Katsura.

-bien Kotonoha, suerte que logre alcanzarte, pues ya estabas muy profundo.

La chica no respondió, solo miro a los demás.

¡Makoto!-sonó una voz y el muchacho volteo, para ver a la chica de pelo marrón y a un muchacho de pelo castaño correr hacia él.

-¡Sekai! ¡Taisuke! Me alegro de que estén bien

-te creíamos entre los muertos, amigo-dijo el muchacho.

-por suerte estas bien

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que otro muchacho, con gafas, se había acercado a la chica de pelo negro.

-¿Estás bien Kotonoha? Creí que no sabias nadar

-Sí, estoy bien Yuuki, Makoto me salvo de ahogarme.

El muchacho, al oírse mencionar, volteo a ver a los dos, acompañado de sus amigos.

-tú debes ser Makoto ¿verdad?-pregunto el joven de gafas, el otro muchacho asintió levemente- soy Yuuki Ashikaga*, soy amigo de Kotonoha, te agradezco que la hayas salvado de ahogarse, ya que ella no sabe nadar.

Makoto iba a responder, pero en ese instante una joven, de igual cabello marrón, se acerco al muchacho de gafas.

-Yuuki, me alegra de que estés bien.

-si, a mi también me alegra que estés bien Roka.

Y dándose cuenta de las miradas curiosas de los otros muchachos, el joven decidió presentarla.

-ella es Roka Kitsuregawa*, mi novia.

**(N/A: Ambos personajes, Yuuki y Roka, son de la novela visual Cross Days, cuya historia ocurre paralelamente con School Days, para los que no sabían)**

-bien, ¿y se puede saber dónde estamos?-pregunto Taisuke Sawanaga

-parece que en una especie de isla, en medio del océano pacífico-contesto Sekai.

-¿y alguien sabe que estamos aquí?-volvió a preguntar Taisuke

-Taisuke, es obvio que nadie sabe que estamos aquí-contesto un poco molesta la chica.

-¿pero entonces que hacemos?

-no lo sabemos-contesto Makoto-supongo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es explorar la isla, encontrar comida y un refugio.

-eso parece buena idea-dijo Kotonoha, que hasta entonces no había hablado.

-bien, se lo diré a Otome-contesto Makoto

Y al cabo de un rato volvió.

-al parecer todos eligieron a Otome como líder, así que ella al escuchar mi propuesta de explorar la isla, mando a cuatro muchachos que no conozco a encargarse de eso, nosotros mientras esperemos aquí.

Los demás esperaron, sentados en la arena. Pocos minutos tres de los cuatro muchachos regresarían, pero trayendo consigo una sorpresa que no esperaban los demás, y descubrieron que no estaban solos en la isla.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Eso fue un temblor? Se pregunto, pero luego creyó que era su imaginación. Al poco rato lo volvió a sentir. Estaba empezando a sospechar si los temblores que sentían eran reales o su imaginación, y Sekai resolvió esa duda.

-¿alguien más siente esos temblores?

Todos asintieron. Makoto miro hacia la selva de la isla, fue cuando se percato de que miles de pájaros salían volando de entre los árboles. No fue el único, otros también lo vieron. Alrededor de la playa, los muchachos se levantaban, extrañados por los temblores y la salida repentina de los pájaros, luego escucharon sonido de arboles al caer. Algo venia.

Vieron a tres de los muchachos enviados salir de entre los árboles, faltaba el cuarto. Uno venia lastimado, sangrando, el otro lo ayudaba a sostenerse, el que iba al frente gritaba que se alejaran que corrieran, que se ocultaran, aunque el grupo no sabía porque. Pronto la respuesta llegaría.

El muchacho lastimado y su compañero fueron, de un mordisco, devorados por un reptil, un gran reptil, que dejo a todos sorprendidos, el reptil miro al grupo de muchachos que, en comparación de su tamaño, solo eran pequeñas ratas de alimento.

Los muchachos, despavoridos, corrían y gritaban de terror, pero no tenían a donde huir, estaban encerrados en una isla. Makoto también corría, acompañado de sus compañeros, oía decir a Yuuki nerviosamente: "no es posible, no es posible que eso siga vivo" y en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

El reptil era un Tyrannosaurus, uno de los más grandes y temibles dinosaurios que habían existido.

¿Pero no se supone que se habían extinguido hace más de 65 millones de años? ¿Entonces por qué este sigue vivo? Fueron las preguntas que pasaron por su cabeza mientras corría, y una más temible surgió.

¿Y si había MÁS de esos en la isla?

0-0-0-0-0

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado la idea, si les gusto, díganme para continuar el fic. **

**Antes de despedirme, quisiera decirles cómo surgió esta rarísima idea de combinación.**

**Estaba yo sin hacer nada, después de terminar mi más reciente fic, cuando en mi mente extraña surgió la duda de: ¿Cómo sería si los personajes de School Days estuvieran atrapados en una isla llena de dinosaurios. Al principio, creí que era una idea absurda, pero después surgió más el interés y me decidí por hacer la prueba.**

**Si de verdad les gusto, como ya dije, avísenme en los reviews para que continúe con la historia. Si no, pues la dejare en el abandono como un proyecto fallido (por fin mi fic pasado **_**"Tiempo para mí solo" **_**tendrá acompañante, aunque la verdad no me sentiría muy feliz por eso, pues esta historia me interesa de verdad).**

**Bueno, hasta entonces, me despido. **

**Vic The Hedgehog (el horror es mi especialidad)**


	2. Reptiles prehistóricos

**Capitulo 2: Reptiles prehistóricos**

Habían logrado refugiarse en una cueva. Estaban exhaustos, cansados y aterrados por lo que habían visto. De verdad era un Tyrannosaurus vivo, lo que se había comido a muchos de ellos durante su huida. No dejaban de cesar las inmensas dudas de los muchachos: ¿eso no estaba extinto? ¿Qué hacia una criatura así en la isla?

Makoto estaba sentado pensativo sobre los sucesos de ese día. A su lado estaba la chica de pelo negro, en ningún momento se había separado de el, tal vez era una forma de mostrar su gratitud por haberla salvado de ahogarse. Pero ahora parecía preferible el ahogamiento que estar atrapados en esa isla.

-Ma-Makoto-dijo Kotonoha tímidamente, por lo que el muchacho atento la volteo a ver-te-tengo hambre.

Makoto también se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento, y de que el resto de los muchachos también, se fijo en Sekai, que al parecer se había reunido con sus amigas Setsuna Kiyoura, Nanami Kanroji y Hikari Kuroda.

Mientras Yuuki y Roka también estaban sentados, mientras Yuuki abrazaba fuertemente a su novia, intentando calmar sus temores, diciendo que todo estaba bien, que por momento estaban a salvo.

Taisuke por su parte, estaba acostado en el suelo, cansado como los demás por la huida.

Espera, ahora vuelvo-le dijo el muchacho a la chica sentada a su lado.

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Otome, con sus amigas, que estaban bastante asustadas.

-Otome, los muchachos están hambrientos, necesitamos conseguir alimento

-¿y quieres que alguien salga haya afuera arriesgando su vida con esas cosas esperando? Además, ¿Quién se va a ofrecer a arriesgarse a salir?

-yo, me arriesgare con tal de traer comida.

Los demás muchachos, que habían oído la conversación, lo miraban sorprendido. El solo se dirigió a ellos seriamente.

-si alguien quiere acompañarme, es libre de hacerlo, si no, son libres de quedarse aquí.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Makoto seriamente se volteo y estuvo a punto de salir cuando una voz lo detuvo.

Yo iré contigo, Makoto-dijo Kotonoha, mientras avanzaba hacia el-no sería justo dejarte ir solo.

Otome miro con odio a Kotonoha, y Makoto se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿alguien más?-pregunto.

Su amigo Taisuke se levanto y se acerco a él, también lo hizo Yuuki, no sin antes que su novia le dijera "ten cuidado" y por ultimo un muchacho que se llamaba Hayate*, bastante alto y de carácter duro.

***(N/A: este personaje es inventado)**

-Intentaremos no tardar mucho, por lo que veo, está cerca de anochecer.

Y salieron de la cueva.

0-0-0-0-0

Se fijaron en una manada de Triceratops que descansaba pacíficamente cerca de un lago, no solo había dinosaurios carnívoros, sino también herbívoros, y de varios tamaños, había desde pequeños hasta gigantes como el Braquiosaurus.

También estaban los Compsognatus, una especie de dinosaurio carnívoro pequeño, muy pequeño, que no represento mucha amenaza al grupo, pues huían inmediatamente en cuanto los muchachos se acercaban.

Pero el viaje no fue tranquilo, estaban muy nerviosos, volteando a cada rato en todas direcciones, con el miedo de enfrentarse a un gran carnívoro. En el camino Kotonoha fue tomando frutas de las plantas y a veces escalaba los arboles para conseguir las frutas más altas, además de que en ocasiones subía la sima de los arboles más altos y veía el panorama de la isla.

La isla era muy grande, demasiado. Lo cual dejaba un poco en duda por que antes no se había visto en los mapas o no se conocía su existencia. Si hubieran visto la isla desde el cielo, verían que tenía como máximo cuatro montañas, en una de ellas estaba la cueva donde el grupo se refugiaba, 5 o 6 lagos, acompañados de múltiples ríos, todo rodeado de una inmensa selva tropical.

En la parte de la última montaña, todo estaba totalmente cubierto de selva, haciendo imposible ver lo que había oculto ahí.

En cierto punto el uniforme escolar que llevaba la chica, y el resto del grupo, empezó a ser un estorbo que le dificultaba la subida a los arboles, por lo que tuvo que quitárselo y andar el resto del camino en ropa interior, que despertó la mirada pervertida de Taisuke.

Luego llegaron a un rio lleno de peces en donde Makoto se quito su camisa de su uniforme y, amarrándola con ramas y piedras, hizo de ella una especie de red para pescar, la coloco en el rio y con ella atrapo a un total de 5 peces.

Yuuki y Taisuke también se quitaron sus camisas, las amarraron entre sí e hicieron una especie de bolsa o costal donde dejaron a los peces y los frutos y cargaron la bolsa improvisado de regreso a la cueva. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que el quinto muchacho, Hayate, se había separado distraídamente del grupo.

0-0-0-0-0

Hayate intento encontrar el camino hacia la cueva, ya estaba anocheciendo y no quería estar solo en la oscuridad en una selva llena de dinosaurios, pero sin saberlo, mientras corría entre los árboles, se alejaba cada vez más del lugar donde estaba el grupo refugiado, y se internaba cada vez más en la selva de la isla.

Después de mucho correr, llego un punto en que sus cansadas piernas no le permitieron avanzar más y se sentó exhausto en el pie de un gran árbol. Miro hacia el cielo, el sol ya se había ocultado y la luna y las estrellas ya estaban apareciendo en el cielo. Tuvo deseos de pararse, de seguir adelante, pero su cansado cuerpo no se lo permitió. Fue entonces cuando escucho a algo moverse entre los arbustos.

Miro asustado al lugar donde había venido el sonido, y de repente un pequeño dinosaurio, un Compsognatus, salió de los arbustos. El joven Hayate dio una gran risotada al comprender el innecesario miedo que había tenido, y con voz burlona dijo al pequeño reptil:

-oh, ¿qué pasa, amiguito? ¿Vas a devorarme?

Y siguió riendo, mientras el pequeño dinosaurio lo miro y después lanzo una especie de rugido o llamada que aumento las carcajadas del joven.

Pero la risa no duro demasiado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en un santiamén se veía rodeado de más de estos pequeños dinosaurios rodeándole. Hayate se levanto molesto e intento ahuyentar a los pequeños reptiles, como cuando huían al ver al grupo. Y ahí se dio cuenta de una cosa, solo huían por que eran demasiados para los dinosaurios, pero ahora que el estaba solo y sin mucha energía, era presa adecuada para los pequeños carnívoros.

Uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre él, trepo por su espalda y mordió la parte trasera de su cuello; otro fue por el brazo, otros por las piernas, otros por el torso, al final Hayate estaba cubierto de pequeños Compsognatus que masticaban su carne con sus pequeñas mandíbulas. Entonces, sin previo aviso, los pequeños dinosaurios bajaron de su cuerpo, huyeron y se escondieron entre los arbustos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Lárguense!-grito Hayate furioso-no son lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentarse a mí, ¿verdad? Pequeñas ratas de…

Y luego comprendió la razón de la repentina huida de los pequeños carnívoros, pudo oír pasos grandes detrás de él. Se volteo y para su sorpresa no se encontró con un Tyrannosaurus, no, era otro carnívoro, grande, pero no tanto como el Tyrannosaurus. Frente a él se hallaba un Allosaurus, que lo miraba con cierto interés.

Hayate intento correr, pero las heridas causados por los Compsognatus hicieron que tropezara al suelo. Sintió una de las patas del carnívoro aplastando sus piernas.

Dio un último grito antes de que el Allosaurus devorara la mitad de su cuerpo. Luego, cuando el Allosaurus se alejo, los Compsognatus salieron de su escondite y empezaron a alimentarse de lo poco que quedo del joven.

0-0-0-0-0

Cenaron lo que los muchachos habían traído, aunque con cierto nerviosismo por que faltaba uno.

-ya te dijimos Otome, nunca nos dimos cuenta de cuando Hayate se separo de nosotros, es la verdad-dijo Makoto.

La chica mencionada solo los miro severamente, y dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Kotonoha, quien seguía en ropa interior, la chica, con cierta expresión de vergüenza, se cubrió las partes visibles. Otome suspiro.

-Bien, cenen, de todos modos, no lo buscaremos, presiento que ya fue devorado por alguno de esos monstruos.

Los muchachos se retiraron, Makoto tomo un poco de pescado y empezó a abrirlo con sus manos, comiendo unos pocos pedazos y también compartiendo el animal con Kotonoha, afuera, los dinosaurios descansaban o cazaban. Luego todos fueron a dormir.

Sin que Makoto se diera cuenta, Otome y, sorpresivamente, Sekai, miraban con cierta envidia a la chica de pelo negro, que dormía cerca del muchacho, y con cierta envidia deseaban que la muchacha fuera devorada.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bien, hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que les haya interesado, pronto traeré más de este fic. **

**Hasta entonces me despido.**

**Dejen reviews por favor.**


	3. Sentimientos y Odio

**Capitulo 3: sentimientos y odio**

La chica raras veces se separaba de él, casi todo el día Kotonoha estaba al lado de Makoto por cada minuto, y la verdad a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, sentía simpatía por la chica, y le daba un pequeño brillo de esperanza y felicidad mientras estaban atrapados en esa isla llena de criaturas prehistóricas.

Ya estaban en la tercera semana, había sido difícil sobrevivir en esas circunstancias, pero lo habían logrado, además, habían descubierto ciertas cosas sobre la isla en relación con los dinosaurios. En primera, había dos tipos de "sustancias" que los protegían de ciertas especies. La primera era el lodo, Yuuki habría sido devorado por un Carnotaurus (un dinosaurio carnívoro no muy grande con cuernos en la cabeza), si no hubiera caído previamente en un charco de lodo y haberse cubierto totalmente el cuerpo de esto, ya que después el dinosaurio no pudo verlo en ningún momento y luego se retiro. Yuuki tenía la teoría de que también había otros tipos de sustancias que ayudaban a camuflajearse de ese carnívoro. La segunda era una especie de aroma que despedían ciertas plantas y ahuyentaban a los Compsognathus. Esta la había descubierto Taisuke, una vez que había sido atacado por estos reptiles, sin esa sustancia no seguiría vivo. Cuando se lo conto a Makoto, este pensó compartir el descubrimiento, pero no lo hizo, pues cuando regresaron a la cueva donde se ocultaba el grupo, encontraron que casi todo el grupo de muchachos, exceptuando Yuuki, Roka y Hikari, molestando a Kotonoha, quien tenía moretones de golpes que había recibido y se encontraba recargada en un rincón, Llorando, el había logrado detener toda esa locura, y solo los únicos que sabían ese secreto eran los únicos que no habían participado en aquel acto cruel.

El acto había sido organizado por Otome, que Makoto ya estaba acostumbrado a soportar las molestias, insultos y mentiras que la chica lanzaba sobre Kotonoha, y para sorpresa de él, también por Sekai. La chica se había distanciado demasiado del muchacho, al punto que había desarrollado un desprecio tanto por Makoto como por Kotonoha, ahora Sekai era la mejor amiga de Otome, y la apoyaba en todas sus decisiones, por más absurdas que fueran.

Y las amigas de la chica (Setsuna y Nanami) se habían unido al gran grupo de Otome, todas menos Hikari, que había decidido estar en el pequeño grupo de Makoto.

En la isla se estaba desatando una especie de guerra por el poder, por un lado estaba Otome, que para el parecer el joven se había percatado que permanecer en la isla la estaba afectando psicológicamente haciéndola perder la diferencia entre lo real y la fantasía. Y por otro lado estaba el grupo de Makoto, que no solo se concentraba en su supervivencia, sino en buscar una forma de salir de la isla.

Dejando de lado estos acontecimientos, hace 3 semanas que los muchachos habían dejado de usar sus uniformes escolares. Tanto chicos como chicas iban en ropa interior, pero esto era de poca importancia, pues lo importante era sobrevivir. También habían desarrollado cuchillos, flechas, arcos y herramientas, a partir de palos y piedras.

Por lo poco que habían explorado, habían descubierto 5 especies de dinosaurios:

Los pequeños Compsognathus, que no representaban problema cuando iban en un grupo numeroso o cuando usaban la sustancia repelente. Los Carnotaurus y Allosaurus, carnívoros de casi dos o tres metros de alto. El Tyrannosaurus que alcanzaba los 5 y 6, y los velociraptores, que aunque llegaban a la estatura de las caderas, eran mortales y rápidos. También había especies de herviboros, desde los más pequeños, los de tres cuernos y los cuellos largos. Frecuentemente, el grupo de Makoto, cuando se transportaba en largas distancias, iba entre los árboles, en vez de a pie por el suelo.

Pero lo que no sabía el muchacho, es que pronto las cosas estaban cerca de empeorar para él y su pequeño grupo.

0-0-0-0-0

Otome se hallaba recostada en el suelo de la cueva donde se refugiaban, había comido algo en mal estados y tenía un fuerte dolor de estomago; constantemente culpaba a Kotonoha por sus problemas, aunque la chica no tenía nada que ver, y en esos momentos estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Y entonces todo se torno más raro de lo normal.

De repente, todo a su alrededor dejo de tener sonido, color u olor. De repente, todo estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso, que eso le hizo olvidar su dolor estomacal. Sin previo aviso, UNA VOZ LE HABLO.

Una voz hueca, no humana, pero que podía comunicarse perfectamente con ella. Y la voz le dijo algo, algo que hizo que ella sonriera y luego contestara: "lo hare, mi señor". En esos momentos, la frágil línea entre la cordura y la demencia de Otome se rompió. Cuando sus amigas regresaron, entre ellas Sekai, les conto lo que la voz le había dicho. Más tarde lo hizo con el resto del grupo, menos con los del grupo del muchacho. Según su historia, a Otome le había hablado un ser divino llamado "DIOS TIRANO" que se representaba en forma del Tyrannosaurus, y los demás reptiles prehistóricos eran animales sagrados, a los que debían adorar, y al dios debían ofrecerle a alguien como sacrificio si es que querían sobrevivir en la isla. La hubieran tachado de loca, sino fuera porque lo conto de una manera tan convincente, y además, la desesperación del grupo era tan alta, que hubieran aceptado cualquier cosa, hasta la absurda invención de que algo mágico los sacaría de esa isla. Por lo que apoyaron la creencia de Otome, hasta que Setsuna intervino con una incómoda pregunta:

-¿Quién va a ser nuestro primer sacrificio para el gran Dios Tirano?

Otome sonrió, y su respuesta no sorprendió a nadie, sino que hizo que los demás rieran:

-Kotonoha Katsura.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Estás seguro de esto, Makoto?-pregunto la chica tímidamente, mientras miraba la pequeña laguna no tan profunda a la que el muchacho la había traído para que se aseara.

-claro, yo cuidare aquí que nada o nadie venga-dijo él mientras tomaba firmemente su lanza de piedra-hasta si quieres me volteo y no te volteo a ver, haber si así te sientes más segura.

La chica asintió ante la idea, aunque un poco sonrojada. El muchacho como había prometido se volteo, dándole oportunidad a la chica de quitarse la ropa interior que tenia puesta. Por un breve instante, por simple curiosidad, Makoto volteo para observar su cuerpo desnudo, mientras la chica se sumergía en el agua fría, e inmediatamente se volteo avergonzado. Por el tiempo en que la chica se estuvo bañando, el tuvo la necesidad de voltear y verla de nuevo, aun con el riesgo de que la chica perdiera completa confianza en él, pero para su suerte logro resistirse. Por fin, escucho a la chica salir del agua y vestirse y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Bien, vámonos-dijo el queriendo ocultar su vergüenza, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-momento, muchachito-dijo Kotonoha sonriendo-tu también tienes que asearte-a lo que el muchacho se sorprendió-pero tranquilo, tu quédate aquí y báñate, yo iré al refugio.

-¿estás segura?

La chica sonrió a un más y lo que le contesto lo dejo sorprendida.

-tan segura de que se que hace unos momentos rompiste tu promesa de no voltear y me viste desnuda-y Makoto se quedo boquiabierto, pero lo siguiente que hizo la chica casi hacia que cayera de la sorpresa. Ella se acerco y le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Luego ella se alejo corriendo, dejando solo al sorprendido muchacho.

Cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie, se quito los calzoncillos que tenia puesto y se sumergió en el agua, pero se fue a un punto en que un grupo de rocas lo cubrían, y ahí, asegurándose de que nadie lo veria, empezó a hacer algo que antes no había hecho.

Empezó a masturbarse, pensando en lo que había visto, en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, en el cuerpo perfecto que tenia Kotonoha, y mientras lo hacía no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez, entre gemidos, su nombre. Luego llego el momento en que el libero su semen en el agua de la laguna, y en el fondo en sus fantasías, deseaba que Kotonoha estuviera con él, también desnuda, en aquella laguna de esa isla.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, salió del agua y se vistió, camino por la isla, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, y tan de repente, empezó a correr, pues presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Y en efecto, en un instante se encontró con Taisuke y Yuuki, que venían para confirmar sus temores.

-¡Makoto, Kotonoha está en peligro!-grito Taisuke.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

Su amigo estaba cansado de correr, por lo que jadeaba mucho y no podía contestarle, por lo que Yuuki tuvo que hacerlo. Y las palabras que dijo congelaron al muchacho.

Otome quiere darla en sacrificio, en sacrificio a un "Dios Tirano".

0-0-0-0-0

**Bien amigos, hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y lamento la tardanza, eh estado ocupado. Bueno tal vez pronto les traiga el siguiente capítulo. Hasta luego.**


	4. La tribu de los malditos

**Capitulo 4: La tribu de los malditos**

Ella suplicaba que se detuvieran entre lagrimas, a cambio solo recibió golpes. La desnudaron y la amarraron de manos, con lianas, al tronco de un viejo árbol muerto, mientras Otome daba algunas palabras a los muchachos; Kotonoha intento desatarse, pero eran muy fuertes las lianas selváticas con que la amarraron, de pronto sintió que un líquido espeso bajaba por su cabeza, y miro que de sus largos cabellos escurría sangre. No era sangre de algún dinosaurio, porque ellos los consideraban "sagrados", era de algún otro animal, pero eso ahora no importaba, debía encontrar la forma de escapar; Kotonoha, desesperada, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió en la mente.

Con un gran impulso, levanto sus piernas y posteriormente, dirigió una gran patada directo al trasero de Otome, la cual, sorprendida como la multitud, cayó al suelo por el impulso, y su pequeño cuchillo de piedra se soltó de su seguro de tela, que estaba hecho con lo que antes había sido su uniforme, y se precipito sobre el suelo, cerca de los pies de Kotonoha.

La chica, rápida cuanto podía, tomo con sus pies el cuchillo de piedra y, con gran impulso, lo lanzo hacia atrás directo a sus manos, que tomaron el objeto y empezaron a utilizarlo para cortar las lianas que la mantenían capturada. En cuento se encontró libre, ella rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar, mientras miles de miradas sorprendidas veían a la chica desnuda, al sacrificio, escapando.

¡ATRAPENLA!-grito Otome furiosa, mientras Sekai la ayudaba a levantarse.

En seguida un grupo de 3 muchachos, con lanzas de piedra, fue en busca de la muchacha fugitiva.

-¿Estás bien, Otome?-dijo Sekai con preocupación

-sí, estoy bien, pero me sentiré mejor cuando esa perra sea devorada por el Dios Tirano.

-ven vamos al refugio

Las dos caminaron directo a la cueva donde se refugiaban, seguidas por los discípulos de su tribu maldita.

0-0-0-0-0

Se estaba cansando, jamás había sido buena en deportes. Si en la escuela le costaba mucho correr tan solo una vuelta por la cancha, y que para ella era una agonía, la carrera de su huida era ahora en esos momentos una tortura. Sabía que no debía detenerse, porque probablemente la estarían persiguiendo. Solo pararía hasta que estuviera segura de que había perdido a sus seguidores.

Siguió corriendo, sin hacerle caso al dolor de su cuerpo, y a los deseos de parar a descansar. Cruzo entre los arboles selváticos, buscando un lugar donde esconderse, en esos momentos no le importaba si no tenia ropa, solo intentaba mantenerse con vida. Tras cruzar por debajo de un gran árbol caído, accidentalmente choco con un muchacho que venía corriendo en dirección contraria. Al principio creyó que era uno de sus perseguidores, por suerte se había llevado el cuchillo de piedra en sus manos.

Lo levanto y estuvo a punto de bajarlo directo al corazón cuando se percato de quien era.

-¡Makoto!-grito sorprendida y se abrazo al joven, que estaba sorprendido, pero al instante correspondió a su abrazo,

-Temí que hubiera llegado tarde, pero veo que has sabido como librarte tu sola-dijo él mientras sonreía y la abrazaba.

-nunca debí de haberme separado de ti, así tal vez no me habrían capturado-dijo la muchacha, y luego hizo algo que sorprendió de verdad a Makoto. Lo beso en los labios.

-Makoto, nunca me separare de ti

-y yo te protegeré, lo prometo por mi vida.

Y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de la desnudes de la muchacha. Ella, avergonzada, se cubrió sus partes intimas mientras enrojecía de la vergüenza, y el miraba a otro lado, también enrojecido, eh intentado no pensar en el cuerpo de la joven para evitar una erección, ya que ella estaba sentada sobre su entrepierna y podría darse cuenta.

-creo que mejor deberíamos irnos-dijo Kotonoha mientras se levantaba-presiento que aun siguen buscándome, ya luego nos encargaremos de mi ropa.

El muchacho asintió y se levanto y ambos corrieron a donde estaban los demás. Mientras los tres muchachos de la tribu de Otome estaban cerca, buscando a su presa. Inmediatamente Makoto y Kotonoha fueron en una dirección distinta, por que podían oír el sonido de una gran bestia acercándose.

0-0-0-0-0

Se detuvieron exhaustos, al parecer habían perdido a su presa.

Otome estará furiosa-dijo el primero de los tres-¿y ahora que le daremos al Dios Tirano de sacrificio?

-descuida, la encontraremos-dijo el segundo.

El tercero se quedo en silencio mirando los arboles, como si se diera cuenta de algo.

-no la encontraremos, hemos fallado-dijo por fin, los otros dos lo miraron-¿te preguntabas que sería de sacrificio al dios, en caso de que no la encontráramos?-le pregunto al primero-pues bien, seremos nosotros-y miro al árbol.

Y los otros dos voltearon en la dirección que el miraba, a los arboles, y vieron al Dios Tirano observándoles. Y el Dios Tirano sonreía.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno, amigos, hasta aquí llega este capítulo que espero que les haya gustado. Lamento la tardanza pues eh estado ocupado con la escuela y con falta de inspiración. Espero pronto traerles el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
